Émotions
by MrRomyad
Summary: Une mort certaine, un amour oublié, un vampire déroutant : qui es-tu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella** ferma les yeux, serrant ses mains de toutes ses forces. Elle laissa échapper une plainte silencieuse et vint frapper le mur. Un bruit mat retentit en accord avec la douleur qui s'infiltra dans ses membres. Pas alarmée le moins du monde, Bella répéta son geste.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses poings, en sang, la firent hurler de douleur. Elle se laissa alors retomber sur le sol, égratignant ses genoux jusque là épargnés. On lui avait souvent dit durant son enfance que la douleur était un cadeau à saisir, comme la promesse de jours meilleurs.

Ainsi installée, le visage contre terre , Bella ne pouvait le croire.

Car à ses yeux son avenir était aussi noire qu'une nuit d'hiver, et aussi immuable qu'une statue de pierre. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre, mais mourir ainsi , si tôt. Elle ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. Elle ferma violement les yeux sans pouvoir retenir un hoquet de douleur. La brulure vive de ses phalanges la rappela à l'ordre. Elle tira sur ses manches du mieux qu'elle put et appuya sur ses blessures avec le tissu. Elle grimaça sous le contact déplaisant et tenta de se relever.

La façade blanche du bâtiment était couvert de sang à l'endroit même où elle s'était déchainée. Honteuse, Bella se mit à courir afin de s'échapper de cette vue.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle reprit un rythme normal et marcha ainsi jusqu'au prochain arrêt de bus. Elle monta dans le premier, peu soucieuse de la destination. Durant le trajet, elle observa ses blessures, ôtant de si et de là quelques graviers. Quelques personnes s'attardèrent sur elle, étudiant discrètement ses genoux rougies, ses phalanges gonflées ainsi que son visages strié de larmes .Pourtant, pas un ne vint lui proposer de l'aide.

Bella avait posé sa tête contre la vitre glacée et tentait d'occulter du reste. Aussi elle ne remarqua pas les arrêts défiler sous ses yeux. Elle dut tout de même descendre au terminus, lorsque le chauffeur l'interpella.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et Bella était trop loin de chez elle pour rentrer à pied. Elle jeta un œil sur les horaires des prochains transport, et grimaça. Ca ne s'annonçait pas bon. Elle aurait au plus tôt un bus en début de matinée. Une fine pluie commençant à tomber, elle mit sa capuche pour se couvrir et marcha calmement à la recherche d'un point de repli.

Elle trouva un bar un peu plus loin et y entra rapidement. Fouillant ses poches, elle trouva de quoi se payer un café.

L'endroit était sombre et vieillot; et l'odeur de tabac mêlée à celle plus forte de l'alcool était insoutenable. Elle toussa plusieurs fois avant que le vieux proprio ne lui dépose sa tasse fumante commandée plus tôt. Elle le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant et la serra précautionneusement.

La chaleur lui fit un bien fou, bien qu'elle n'étouffa pas entièrement la douleur. Le café était un peu fort et Bella osa demander un peu de sucre. Elle se leva pour prendre le sachet tendu et s'en saisit rapidement. Le barman oscilla un moment sur ses mains.

- « Vous devriez faire soigner ça ! » lui dit-il , sa voix grave résonant dans la pièce.

Bella sursauta et suivit son regard. Elle bafouilla, mal à l'aise, face aux regards des rares clients désormais tournés vers elle.

- « Hum ou…oui : je sais. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et but une autre gorgée de son café. A ce moment là, elle sentit son portable vibrer contre son flanc. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de s'en saisir. Comme elle s'en doutait, c'était son frère.

« Où es-tu ? Papa s'inquiète ! Réponds rapidement, que je vienne te chercher. »

Elle sentit un élan de fureur monter en elle. Quand comprendraient-ils ? Ce n'était plus une enfant … Elle ne répondit pas, éteignant simplement le portable. Non ce n'était plus une enfant, mais de toute évidence, elle seule l'entendait ainsi. Elle savait que si elle répondait, son frère débarquerait dans la minute, débordant de bienveillance, totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'il ait put lui arriver quoi que ce soit: n'ayant pas même une once de reproche dans le regard. Il mettrait son comportement stupide sur le dos de son _triste destin_ … Bella savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas supporter.

Elle sortit rapidement du bar, laissant quelques pièces sur la table usée. Dehors, la nuit continuait sa route, paisiblement. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas effrayée. Bien qu'elle soit seule, perdue loin de chez elle, sans un sous en poche : elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait libre. Du moins aussi libre qu'elle pouvait l'être …

Elle avait un peu froid, seulement vêtue d'une petite robe : mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle arpenta les rues, croisant de ci et de là quelques personnes. Rien qui ne la marqua, des hommes d'affaires épuisés, une jeune femme souriante, une mère et son fils …

Elle s'arrêta dans un parc, trouvant refuge sur l'un des bancs. L'endroit était calme, seulement agité d'une petite brise légère et des remous de l'eau de la fontaine qu'elle avait aperçut plus tôt. Elle se mit à fredonner, les yeux rivés sur les branchages.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pensait-elle sans cesse.

Finalement, elle s'allongea sur le banc, fermant les yeux. La nuit l'avait enveloppée, elle et cette journée. Dans sa tête, les derniers évènement défilèrent … c'était un pêlemêle de voix, d'effluves, d'images qui n'avait déjà plus de sens.

Elle resta ainsi une heure, puis finit par s'engourdir. Le sommeil la gagnait doucement …

Pourtant le froid était là, ankylosant ses mains, asséchant ses lèvres, et la faisant frissonner parfois.

Sentant quelque chose contre sa joue, elle papillonna des yeux, somnolente. Se détachant de l'obscurité, elle aperçut deux prunelles luisantes fixées sur elle. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, cognant son crâne contre le bois du banc. Elle laissa échapper une grimace et observa la personne face à elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, observant calmement le visage pâle et imberbe. Elle pencha la tête, observant ces traits parfaits et ces yeux d'un doré éclatant qui fixait toujours le visage serein de Bella.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » osa-t-elle, si bas qu'on entendit à peine sa voix.

Elle ne pouvait se détacher du visage exposé sous ses yeux, il était sans aucun doute ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de la perfection. Une peau claire, lisse et sans aucun doute d'une douceur sans égale, un regard profond et chaleureux, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc : il était divin.

L'homme se pencha vers elle et observa ses paumes avant de renifler étrangement l'air. Bella fut subjuguée par sa manière de bouger, à la fois lente et rapide, avec une allégresse détonante. L'homme se saisit de ses mains et les étreignit doucement, le contact était doux , léger : apaisant. Elle l'observa agir alors qu'il posait ses lèvres contre les blessures. Avec une sensualité sans nom, il embrassa les phalanges meurtries.

Bella ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir.

La sensation fugace s'envola et elle ouvra subitement les yeux. Perdue face à l'obscurité désormais totale elle plissa les paupières, cherchant à repérer son étrange visiteur. Un souffle frais la rassura, il s'était déplacé derrière elle. Instinctivement, Bella tourna la tête pour l'observer.

- « Tu n'as pas peur. » entendit-elle

La voix coula sur son corps comme un filet d'eau glacé, la faisant frissonner de toute part. Ce n'était pas une question, et étrangement: il avait raison. Cette constatation l'étonna. C'était un parfait inconnu, un homme étrange: elle aurait du avoir peur, non ? - Pensa-t-elle abruptement - elle qui était seule, sans protection dans ce parc, avec pour seul témoin l'astre lunaire .

Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se retourna complètement, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- « Fermes les yeux. »

Bella lécha ses lèvres soudainement trop sèches et obtempéra. Elle le sentit bouger autour de lui et une douce effluve flotta dans l'air. Il sentait l'hiver, l'odeur crépite des livres et ce petit quelque chose de rassurant , cette douce fragrance qui n'appartenait qu'aux hommes.

- « Ne cries pas. » dit-il

Avant même qu'elle n'enregistre ses paroles, une douleur fulgurante la fit gémir. Elle regarda à travers ses larmes l'inconnu. La bouche de celui-ci était apposée contre le flanc de sa main, et il maintenant vigoureusement son bras. Elle comprit rapidement, et bien malgré elle. Un hoquet de stupeur la fit sursauter et elle émit un cri plus fort. Rapidement, une main fraiche étouffa ses lèvres.

Fronçant les sourcils, hoquetant, elle mordit la peau dure. La douleur s'estompa derechef : l'homme était face à elle, les yeux écarquillés. Tremblante, Bella porta sa main blessée à son cœur.

- « Qui êtes vous ? » haleta -t-elle .

- « Impossible … » crut-elle entendre,

Elle fronça les sourcils, serrant plus fort sa main sanglante.

- « Isabella ? » hoqueta-t-il

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et frissonna, de peur cette fois. Elle se recula, son dos plaqué contre le banc.

- « Comment savez -vous mon prénom ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix étouffée, tremblante de douleur.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer. Il y avait au fond de ses yeux une incrédulité totale, Bella se sentit rassurée à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être perdue. Profitant de son inattention, elle se décala sur la gauche, s'échappant légèrement. Elle observa sa main, et aperçut une demi lune de chair sur son flanc : il l'avait mordu. Cette constatation la laissa de marbre, elle resta là , en dehors du temps.

-« Il faut te soigner… » elle n'écouta pas le reste, fermant obstinément ses yeux.

C'était un rêve, un cauchemar : rien qu'une chimère de son esprit. Tout ceci n'était pas possible ! Bercée par cette idée, elle ne s'inquiéta pas non plus lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée.

Bizarrement, elle se mit à penser à son frère, à son père. Puis son entrevue de midi défila dans son esprit.

- « Je vais mourir … » souffla-t-elle

Pas une larme ne lui échappa, juste un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, et elle ouvra alors les yeux. Elle observa l'habitacle de la voiture. Le blond mystérieux était au volant.

- « Ce n'est qu'un rêve, pas vrai ? » croassa-t-elle

Il tourna la tête vers elle, incertain.

- « Un cauchemar, Isabella. Un cauchemar. » souffla t-il finalement alors que l'auto démarrait.

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien, l'esprit creux, seulement habité de la douleur. Elle se borna à fixer le paysage, enserrant sa main pour calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait les saignements.

- « Isabella. »

Elle se redressa, portant son attention à l'homme à coté d'elle.

- « Tu ne te souviens pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- « Me souvenir de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

La voiture freina brusquement. Le blond frappa le volant de son poing, Bella sursauta.

- « Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je veux me réveiller … » chuchota-t-elle

Elle répéta ceci inlassablement, persuadée qu'elle allait bien retrouver la chaleur de son lit …

Carlisle Cullen avait raison : tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Seulement un cauchemar ancré dans la réalité. Elle ne devait pas être là, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant … il aurait tellement voulut ne pas l'avoir humé. Il se maudit d'être si faible.

C'est l'esprit embrouillé qu'il redémarra, ignorant la litanie de la brune. Sa résidence n'était plus très loin, il pourrait soigner sa main. L'odeur acre devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter, et la douleur de la jeune fille devait être atroce.

Peut-être pas autant que la mienne, pensa-t-il farouchement

Il se gara rapidement devant la demeure et l'invita à sortir de l'auto. Elle semblait ailleurs et n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Carlisle s'agaça et la porta à nouveau. Il la déposa dans l'entrée et revint avec de quoi soigner la blessure.

Il entreprit de désinfecter ses jointures, puis le flanc de sa main, bien plus entamé. Durant l'opération, il ne respira plus, conscient qu'il pourrait à nouveau déborder. Le venin affluait entre ses lèvres depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il dévisagea la brune lorsqu'il eut fini. Elle était immobile, les yeux clos, répétant toujours ces quelques mots.

« je veux me réveiller, je vais me réveiller. »

Carlisle la trouva pathétique, elle n'avait pas changé. Il prit son visage en coupe.

- « Isabella Swan. » dit-il durement

Elle stoppa immédiatement de murmurer, se tendant perceptiblement.

- « Regardes moi. »

Le ton était donné, elle ouvra les yeux. Ses grands yeux bruns semblaient effrayés à l'instar de son cœur.

- « Que faisais -tu ici ? Et comment se fait-il que … - il posa une main hésitante sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait - comment se fait-il que tu soies en vie ? » questionna-t-il

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre et détourna le regard. De toute évidence il n'aurait pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait y croire. Pour c'était bien _son_ odeur, _son_ regard : il ne faisait pas erreur. Elle était **sa** Bella, et c'était tout à fait déroutant. Il secoua la tête de rage et frappa violement contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce parc ? » cria-t-il

La jeune fille sursauta.

- « Je … je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait et s'en voulut. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- « Bella … mais …qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Bella émit une grimace.

- « Rien … je qui êtes vous ? On ne se connait pas, et je … mais qu'Est-ce que … qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé dans le parc ? Je …- elle se leva, titubante - je vais partir et … »

Il la retint par les épaules.

- « J'ai passé 20 ans de ma vie à tenter de t'oublier. Tu m'entends, Bella ? Vingt ans ! Et là je … tu n'es pas censée être ici, tu n'es même pas censée être en vie. » lâcha-t-il atterré.

Bella ferma les yeux, je ne dirai rien , pensait-elle le visage clos. Dans son esprit, tout était trouble. Cette homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce visage qui pourtant l'intriguait : elle voulait oublier. La douleur, la peur : tout. Elle refusait d'y penser à nouveau. Elle tenta un pas en avant, fermement décidée à s'enfuir.

- « Isabella, que c'est t-il passé ces dernières années ? Raconte moi. » chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle resta immobile, la peur au ventre. De quoi parlait-il ?

- « Je veux rentrer …. Je … je dois rentrer. » ajouta t-elle d'un ton plus ferme. Le blond grinça des dents. Si têtue, si agaçante. S'il avait encore des doutes quant à la véracité de son identité , ils venaient juste de s'évanouir.

- « Je te raccompagne. » lâcha-t-il finalement, lui-même dépité par son éclat.

Bella n'ouvra qu'un peu les yeux afin de le percevoir entre ces cils. Quoi ? Il l'entraina par le bras et la poussa jusqu'à sa voiture. S'enfuir dans les bois, à cette heure , ainsi vêtue, n'était pas une très bonne idée, pourtant, elle considéra la distance d'un œil hésitant. Elle monta pourtant dans l'auto sous la poigne ferme de Carlisle. Le trajet fut étouffant, l'atmosphère était étrange. Bella ne comprenait pas, elle avait cessé de chercher. Son esprit embrumé cherchait le sommeil, et elle finit par s'assoupir, la tête posé contre la vitre.

Carlisle, lui , fulminai. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il aurait dut la laisser partir, seule. Mettre fin à ces jours, une bonne fois pour toute. Il le voulait tellement. Mais une question persistait ? Que savait t-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici, en vie ?

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[ Ais-je besoin de préciser que je m'excuse de mon ÉNORME retard ? Explications ? Problèmes de santé, déprime blablabla ... rien d'important si ce n'est que je n'avais plus écrit depuis des mois. Le tout est assez court, mais je suis tellement heureuse d'être parvenue à faire sortir des choses de mon clavier, que je devais partager. Enjoy ! ]**_

Tout avait changé, comme chaque endroit que j'avais jusque là quitté. Seulement deux décennies s'était écoulées, et pourtant tout était différant. Je roulais à vive allure, et bientôt j'atteignis la demeure des Swan. La maison était plus grande qu'autrefois, et la devanture moins blanche. Tout avait vieilli, et le jardin autrefois rehaussé des plus belles fleurs n'était plus qu'une grande étendue de terre. Appuyée maladroitement contre la porte, Isabella dormait profondément. Son cœur pulsait doucement, en un tempo aussi alléchant qu'agaçant.

Elle était en vie ... comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? J'avais tenue sa main glacée, vus ses yeux sans vies ... j'ai entendu son cœur s'éteindre. Et maintenant, il battait juste à coté, enfermé dans sa chair chaude et tendre ... mes mains se serrèrent d'elles même sur le volant, faisant grincer celui-ci sous la force de mon geste.

Il n'y avait personne chez elle ... je sortis de la voiture, scrutant préalablement les alentours. L'air frais me fit un bien fou , la soif était bien présente et me brûlait de parts et d'autres. Sur la porte était scotché un mot.

" Si je ne suis pas là quand tu rentres, appelles-moi. Je m'inquiète, Jason aussi. Je suis de garde ce soir, désolé. Appelle-moi ! Charlie"

Charlie ? Son père ?

**_Juin 1991_**

_Son odeur est toujours sur les draps, elle engloutit toute la pièce ... je sens le feu qui monte en moi. Le feu de l'amour ? De la passion ? Le feu de la déchéance, de la honte ...j'ai tellement de mal à me contrôler. Cette nuit encore, elle a saigné. Son sang était partout, sur mes lèvres, mes mains , mon cœur ... il bout dans mes membres, me redonnant vie. A chaque goutte de son essence c'est comme si la vie me revenait. Adieu l'immortalité ... le fléau qui m'a été imposé. _

_Je voudrais la tuer parfois. Mais son sang ... son sang sur mes mains : la pire des images. J'aime sentir son cœur battre , j'aime sentir son épiderme frémir de ma froideur, j'aime ... j'aime son humanité. Sa faiblesse._

_-" Carlisle ?"_

_Je me retourne et lâche mon carnet. Il tombe à terre, mais ça m'est égal. Elle se tient là, ses longs cheveux dénoués , sa peau pâle seulement recouverte d'une serviette. Son corps est humide ... son odeur plus forte que jamais. Je l'aime quand elle sort de la douche, encore plus quand elle me sourit comme ça._

_-" Encore dans tes bouquins." dit-elle_

_-" Ce ne sont pas des bouquins."_

_-" Ton journal, oui je sais ... pourrais-je le lire ?" _

_Elle mort ses lèvres, nerveuse. Je la hais dans ces gestes là, ces gestes qui attisent ma soif, ces gestes si humains qui la mettent en danger. Et je me hais de la haïr pour cela._

_-" Non. C'est pourquoi on appelle cela un journal intime, Bella."_

_Elle penche la tête et s'approche. La serviette mauve est de trop entre nos deux corps désormais collés. Je glisse ma main sur sa cuisse, savourant la douceur de sa peau brûlante._

_-" Intime, hein ? Je pense que nous avons dépassés ce stade ..." murmure t-elle dans mon cou._

_Je la fais tomber sur le lit. Elle rit, tentant de se recouvrir de la serviette que j'ai éloignée d'elle. Je stoppe son geste et glisse le long de son corps. Elle tremble lorsque j'embrasse son sein, enroulant une des ses jambes contre mes hanches. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et je sens qu'elle me repousse._

_-" Hum ?" dis-je en longeant son abdomen de mes lèvres._

_-" Arrête, Charlie m'attend."_

_Ma poigne se ressert autour de ses hanches et elle grimace._

_-" Tu me fais mal." dit-elle froidement._

_Je la lâche alors, honteux. Je la sens qui se lève. Elle enfile ses vêtements échoués près du lit._

_-" Qui est Charlie ?" osais-je finalement_

_Son rire résonna alors, le plus merveilleux des sons. Après celui de sa carotide et de son aorte; mais c'est bien moins poétique._

_-" Mon père, Carlisle. Ne sois pas si jaloux." rigole t-elle_

_J'hausse les épaules et me rallonge sur le lit. Je n'aime pas la voir partir ... la voir vivre sa vie ... _

_-" Il n'y a que toi. Juste toi." rajoute t-elle tout bas._

Toujours en vie ? Oui ... visiblement.

**-" Qui êtes-vous ?"**


End file.
